


Finding a Future in the Past

by colettebronte



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, extremely canon divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colettebronte/pseuds/colettebronte
Summary: This was written for the Sniperpilot Spring Day 3 Prompt, Baby's Breath: Reconnecting with lost loves or disconnected family members; Newborn babies of either gender; Everlasting and undying love, including family, platonic, and romantic bonds.Captain Cassian Andor, spy and expert sniper for the Rebel Alliance has no use for sentiment. The past is the past and there is no use dwelling on it. So why then does a message from a man he's barely thought of in the last ten years cause him to drop everything and fly half-way across the galaxy?





	Finding a Future in the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This my very first story set in the SW universe proper. It is extremely canon divergent. And not just because *spoiler alert* they live. ;) I'm playing a little fast and loose with things that actually do happen in canon as well. But hey, it's my story so, there we go.
> 
> Thank you to the awesome [Yzazar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yzazar/pseuds/Yzazar), who very kindly let themself be distracted away from working on their own fic to look over mine.

_Baby’s Breath:_ _Reconnecting with lost loves or disconnected family members; Newborn babies of either gender; Everlasting and undying love, including family, platonic, and romantic bonds_

 

    Cassian stared down at the comm link clutched in his hand. It was old, long outmoded by the Rebel Alliance. He didn’t know why he still kept the thing.

    Cassian heaved a sigh. That was a lie. He knew exactly why he still had it. It was the same reason that caused him to take an inconspicuous transport ship off of Yavin IV with Kay in tow, to wait on a backwater Outer Rim planet.

     Sentimentality. He scoffed at himself, even as he stood across the street from a questionable-looking cantina, shielded from a raging downpour by the awning of an abandoned building.

    Captain Cassian Andor had no use for sentiment. It got lesser men killed. Kriff, even men far greater than him had been done in because of it.

    Despite that, here he was, lying in wait for what could very well be a trap. And yet, what if it wasn’t? That small possibility is what caused him to abandon all reason, as Kay had so helpfully pointed out to him. Repeatedly.

    It started four standard days earlier when the comm link in question inexplicably went off. Cassian had been in his room going over intelligence reports when he was surprised by a chirping sound coming from a box in the back of his closet. By the time he got to it, the sender had left a message.

     There was only one person who still had the number for that old comm link. Cassian was almost afraid to listen to their message. To hear the voice of someone he barely allowed himself to think about, would surely be his undoing. Starting the message, something squeezed tight in his chest as a familiar Jedhan accent began to speak.

_“Cassian, hello it’s been a long time, I know. It’s me, Bodhi. Bodhi Rook”_

     Cassian paused the message. He thought about throwing the comm against the wall, effectively smashing it to bits. It had been ten years. Why would Bodhi contact him now? Resigning himself, he resumed the message.

      _“Cassian, I need help. I need your help. It’s not safe to discuss it over a comm. Kriff, I don’t even know if you’ll get this, but I . . . I had to try. I have a delivery to make but then I can slip away before I have to report back in. Please. Please come meet me.”_

     Bodhi rattled off the time and place to meet him, before closing with the parting shot that had sealed Cassian’s fate.

      _“I really hope you’ll be there, even if you can’t help me. I know that after all this time, I have no right to ask but, I’d like to see you. I still think about you. That summer was the best one of my life.”_

     And so, Cassian was here. His real comm crackled to life.

     “Are you just going to stand there, or do you actually intend to go in the cantina at some point?” Cassian huffed a laugh. Leave it to Kay to be scanning the infrared and notice Cassian had yet to go inside. The droid continued, “You’re still very early. He’s not due to arrive for another fifteen minutes.” With a click, just as suddenly as Kay was there, he was gone. Cassian squared his shoulders and made his way across the street, his upturned collar doing a poor job of keeping the rain off.

    The cantina turned out to be just as dubious on the inside as it appeared to be from the outside. It was the perfect place for a meet-up. The place was jam-packed with traders, smugglers and cardsharps of varying degrees of success. It would be easy to have a close conversation here because the other patrons only cared about their own interests.

     Cassian made his way to the bar. He was not surprised that his drink was overpriced and under-filled. Taking it without comment, he sank into the shadows to wait, watching the comings and goings of the other patrons. Soon enough there was someone who Cassian thought just might be the one he was waiting for.

     The man entered the cantina, clearly more prepared for the rain than Cassian was. He wore a gray poncho and matching waterproof hat. But what tipped the spy off were the goggles the man wore. Goggles that even after ten years, Cassian would recognize anywhere. The man pulled off his rain gear  and turned to survey the crowd. Even after so long, there was no doubt, the man was Bodhi Rook. As large brown eyes passed over where Cassian was hiding, he felt sixteen years old again.

 

* * *

 

    Cassian Andor at sixteen was one of the Rebellion’s most passionate recruits. However, due to his youth and lack of experience, General Draven was unwilling to send him out into the field. As such, Cassian did his best to convince the General otherwise, following the older man around base pleading with him to do some sort of meaningful work.

     Finally, that summer, Draven sent him to do some low-key surveillance of the Empire’s activity on Jedha. Upon arrival to the desert moon, Cassian realized that it had been an excuse for Draven to get him out of his hair for a while.

     Cassian had a key to a small flat, an empty datapad that would be used to send in his bi-weekly reports and enough credits to buy food and necessities for the duration of his twelve week assignment. Those, along with his meager personal belongings, he carried in a small duffle bag.

     After stashing everything in his new home, Cassian set out to explore the city proper. He was making his way through the market when a dark-haired girl who appeared to be about twelve years old, ran up behind him.

     “Shhhhhh,” the girl giggled as she crouched down, peering around his legs. Before Cassian could ask her what was going on, there was an aggravated voice calling out across the stalls.

     “Haleema! Where are you?” Both the girl and Cassian turned in the direction of the person yelling. The girl jumped out from behind him, still laughing. As Cassian looked to see the speaker coming around the corner, he felt his world tilt.

     The man, well, the young man was about the same age as Cassian. The annoyed look he was giving to the girl didn’t take away from how beautiful he was. What stood out most to Cassian were his eyes. They were brown and impossibly large. He had an aquiline nose and lips that made Cassian want to do stupid things to see them smile. His hair was long and black, falling well below his shoulders. Keeping his hair pulled back were a pair of goggles, perched high on his head.

     The girl was still laughing as she came to stand between them. The young man gave her a half-hearted glare and then turned to Cassian. His eyes grew even wider as he took Cassian in. He licked his lips and Cassian was sure that would be the end of him as the other extended his hand.

     “Hello, I’m Bodhi. Bodhi Rook,” he paused to glance at the girl. “And this terror is my sister, Haleema.” Though clearly still annoyed, the affection was clear in his voice. Haleema stuck her tongue out at her brother and walked to his side, grasping his free hand. Cassian shook himself when he realized he was staring. He reached out to clasp hands and before he could think better of it, introduced himself.

     “I’m Cassian.” Bodhi’s hand was sun-warm and Cassian found he was in no hurry to let go. It seemed Bodhi felt the same, staring back with a wide grin. It was Haleema who broke their trance.

     “Come on Bodhi, it’s getting late! You know Mama will start to worry if we’re not home before dark. Besides, I’m hungry.” Bodhi slowly let go of Cassian’s hand and turned to his sister.

     “You’re always hungry. Let’s go.” The brother and sister started down the street only to turn back to Cassian. Bodhi made a beckoning motion with his hands. “Are you coming?” Cassian turned to look behind himself. Bodhi laughed, slow and easy. “Yes, I mean you. Come. Mama would be mad at us if we let a newcomer spend his first night in NiJedha alone.”

     Cassian gaped at him. “How did you know it’s my first night here? And that I’m alone?” Bodhi and Haleema merely looked at each other and then back at Cassian. He glanced between them and then with a sigh, jogged to catch up.

     It was a short walk to their home, which turned out to be right next door to Cassian’s. When he marveled aloud about the coincidence, Bodhi offered him another brilliant smile. Haleema, who had fallen behind, huffed and pushed past them into the small house muttering, “Ugh, boys!”

    Cassian remembered little of his home as a child. Since the age of six he had been shuffled around Rebel bases, staying with whomever had room for him until he reached an age General Draven deemed him able to fend for himself.

     The inside of the Rook house was a revelation to him. The walls were covered in bright tapestries and the floors were carpeted with thick, mismatched rugs. Tiny white flowers sat in vases on nearly every flat surface. Haleema caught him admiring some and handed him a sprig. “Those are Baby’s Breath. They’re our family’s favorite flower.” Cassian twirled the flowers between his fingers.

     But what appealed most to Cassian was the scent of the home. There was a smell of spices in the air that made his mouth water. An older woman, who had to be Bodhi and Haleema’s mother, entered the front room. After a brief introduction, Rania Rook gave Cassian a near bone-crushing hug.

     That night, he dined on spicy Vesti noodle stew. Cassian enjoyed good food and conversation for the first time in his young life. He left with a standing invitation to join his new neighbors for dinner. He was just out the door when Bodhi came out after him, a small, brightly wrapped parcel in his hands.“It’s just some cookies that Haleema made. She and Mama wanted you to have a little something for your breakfast tomorrow,” he said.

     Bodhi bit his lip and fidgeted with a few of the small white flowers that adorned the package for a moment before thrusting it into Cassian’s hand. Before Cassian could say a word of thanks, Bodhi looked at him with a shy smile and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. Bodhi began to pull away but Cassian put a hand on his shoulder and reeled him back in for deeper kisses. When they at last paused for air, Cassian pressed his forehead to Bodhi’s and listened to the other breathe. They were deep, heaving breaths that matched his own. Cassian was certain he had never heard a sweeter sound.

     And so, Cassian spent his summer days glued to Bodhi Rook’s side. Bodhi showed him all over Jedha City and Cassian would let him stay and help document the Stormtroopers lazy march patterns. Cassian filed his reports as ordered, but nothing further was requested of him by Draven.

     Cassian’s evenings were spent in the warm company of the Rook family. He would bid them all a goodnight after dinner. Later, when his mother and sister were asleep, Bodhi would sneak next door to Cassian’s house and they would spend the late evening and early morning hours together. Cassian suspected that Rania knew exactly what they got up to, but she never said a word, just bestowing Cassian with a knowing smile as he left each night.

     It was the best time of Cassian’s life. It was the last time he felt young and free. Because just a few months later, everything would change.

 

* * *

 

    Cassian shook himself from his reverie. Thinking about the past was foolish. Cassian knew he would never be the man he imagined he would become at sixteen.

     Presently, Bodhi was still looking around the cantina, no doubt searching for Cassian. The rebel was not about to reveal himself, not until he got the all-clear from Kay to do so.

     His comm crackled again and Kay was back in his ear. “According to the spaceport docs, Ensign Bodhi Rook checked in a delivery of Imperial weaponry. He then took possession of medical supplies bound for an Imperial base.” A cold feeling of dread settled in Cassian’s stomach as Kay continued, “I tracked him all the way to your location via surveillance cams and he wasn’t followed by anyone. I feel with ninety-two point nine percent certainty that it is safe for you to approach him.” Cassian steadied his breathing before responding.

     “Kay, who does he work for?” The droid’s momentary silence felt pointed. As if Cassian hadn’t already worked out the answer for himself.

     “Ensign Rook is a cargo pilot for the Galactic Empire. Now if that’s all, I’m signing off to go make some mods to the ship while we’re docked. Try very hard not to get yourself killed.” And with a resolute click of the comm link, his best friend in all the galaxy left him to fend for himself.

     Bodhi worked for the Empire. Surely he knew Cassian was still with the Rebellion. Cassian had half a mind to sneak out now before he was spotted. And yet, Bodhi sounded so desperate in his message. Making a decision at last, Cassian stepped forward into the smokey light of the cantina.

     He made his way over to Bodhi. He was half-way when he finally caught the other man’s eye. They stared at each other until Cassian was at Bodhi’s side. Schooling his features into the most placid ‘Captain Andor’ face he could manage, Cassian waited for the other man to speak.

     Bodhi was clearly nervous. Cassian warred with himself not to reach out and take the other man’s fidgeting fingers into his own. But Cassian was first and foremost a spy for the Rebellion. And despite their shared history, he had to remain unmoved. Ensign Rook worked for the Empire, he reminded himself. When Bodhi finally spoke, it was in stops and stutters.

     “It’s good to see you again Cassian. I’m happy you came. More than you know. You look good. I mean, I knew you would but,” Cassian held up a hand to stop the other man’s babbling. Bodhi frowned, but closed his mouth. Cassian sighed, affecting a tired voice.

     “You’re the one who contacted me, Ensign Rook. What do you want?” Bodhi’s eyes widened at Cassian’s use of his rank. His shoulders slumped and he gave a quick glance around the cantina, before returning his gaze to Cassian.

     “It’s about that, me working for the Empire. I wanted to see if you’re still . . . .” Bodhi paused and glanced up at the ceiling, seeming to search for the right words. “Still working with the same group you were when we were younger.” Cassian clenched his jaw. He offered a small nod by way of confirmation. Bodhi looked relieved.

     “Good. That’s good.” Bodhi leaned in even closer. He spoke as quietly as he could in the noisy space. “I want to defect and I need your help,” Cassian was about to speak but Bodhi rushed on. “I know that your people probably don’t have a use for me but, I have two things I need to show you. Cassian please, I’m sure you feel that you have no reason to trust me but I trust you.” Cassian stood back. He needed space to collect his chaotic thoughts and make sense of what Bodhi had just told him.

     The comm in Cassian’s ear emitted a humming sound and he hissed, “What do you want Kay?”

     “There is no need to be short with me Cassian. I have scanned Ensign Rook thoroughly while you have been talking and he is speaking with what I detect is ninety-seven point eight percent sincerity.” Cassian couldn’t help feeling amused despite the current situation.

    “What about the remaining two point two percent?”

     “One can never really be one hundred percent certain of anything.” Now Kay just sounded smug.

     Cassian was unable to keep the affection from his voice as he said, “If anyone could, I would trust it to be you,” he paused to glance at Bodhi, who was looking back at him, puzzled. “Thanks for weighing in though. I appreciate it.” The comm clicked off and he addressed Bodhi. “That was my partner, Kay.”

     Bodhi’s face flashed with emotions that Cassian easily placed, hurt and jealousy. Bodhi had misinterpreted Cassian’s words and the rebel felt only the smallest bit of guilt as he chose not to correct the other man’s assumption.

     “You said there were two things you needed to show me. What are they?” Bodhi once again glanced around at the cantina.

    “It’s difficult to explain. I need to show them to you,” Bodhi paused with deep sigh, before continuing, “They’re on my ship. Cassian, I promise you this isn’t a trap.” Bodhi winced at his own words but pressed on, “Which I realize is exactly what someone who is planning to set a trap would say.” The pilot reached out and took Cassian’s hand. “If you ever trusted me at all, trust me now. Please come back to my ship with me.” Cassian stared down at their clasped hands. He looked back up into Bodhi’s determined face and made his decision.

     “Lead the way, Ensign Rook”

 

* * *

 

    With the end of summer came the end of Cassian’s assignment on Jedha. Soon enough, Draven sent him a message when to expect his transport back to base.

     His final day before leaving was spent in the Rook’s home. Rania spent the day teaching him family recipes while Haleema wove a crown made of Baby’s Breath into his hair. Bodhi’s usual good cheer was replaced by stony silence and sad glances. Cassian understood. There was a part of him that very much wanted to stay. But he knew the Rebellion needed him.

     That night as he was ready to leave after his final family dinner, Rania gave him the family comm link number, making him promise to be in touch whenever he could. She pulled him in for a tight embrace and whispered words spoken in Jedhan into his hair. Haleema gave him a gentle hug and a large parcel filled with her cookies. He caught Bodhi’s eye and offered him a nod. Rania made a frustrated noise and sent her son out the door with Cassian.

     They spent the night in each others arms. Neither of them slept, just staring into the other one’s eyes. In the morning, Cassian begged Bodhi not to see him off. Getting on the transport would be hard enough without knowing that Bodhi was there, watching him fly away.

     Bodhi agreed but not before extracting the same promise his mother had, that Cassian would stay in contact with him, even making sure he had Cassian’s comm link number. Finally, with a lingering  kiss and a sad smile, Cassian walked away from his first love.

     Once he was back on the rebel base, Cassian had no time to keep his promises. He was suddenly very busy, Draven at last giving him the spy training and work he had spent years begging for.

     Then one fateful day Cassian was sent out on his first assassination. He returned to base a changed man. He no longer felt like he deserved to be in contact with the Rooks. He ignored their comms and deleted their messages, unheard.

     It would take several years and a large bottle of Correllian wine before he got up the courage to call the Rook family comm link. And by then, it had been disconnected. From that day on, Cassian Andor resolved to think no more of Bodhi Rook.

 

* * *

    The moment Bodhi closed the bay doors of his ship, Cassian was on high alert. It must have shown, because Bodhi said, “Feel free to scan the ship. This really isn’t a trap. Cassian, I wouldn’t do that to you.” The spy  turned to look at Bodhi and found he couldn’t keep the anger out of his voice.

    “I never thought you’d work for the Empire either but here we are.” Bodhi looked at sad as he sank down into the pilot seat.

     “I had no choice. After Mama died, I had to take care of Haleema and working for them was the only option.” Cassian rolled his eyes.

     “There are always other options . . . . .” Bodhi slammed his hand down on the console and stood up.

     “None that would have paid me enough money to get Haleema away from Jedha before it got worse there!” They glared at each other a moment before Cassian took another look around and noticed a small holo of Rania, set on the console above a small cup filled with familiar tiny white flowers. His anger deflated.

     “I’m sorry about your mother. She was a wonderful woman,” he paused to put a gentle hand on Bodhi’s shoulder. “Is Haleema alright?” Bodhi gave him a watery smile.

     “We spoke a few days ago. She’s living on Chandrila. Haleema’s not used to so much green but otherwise she’s doing well there.” Cassian nodded.

     “You said there were things you needed me to see.” Bodhi nodded in return.

    “Ah, yes. The first one is easy.” He walked over to a small closet and pulled out a brown box. “It’s inside here, a message.” Cassian gazed at the box.

    “A message from who?”

     “It was given to me by a man named Galen Erso. I’m not sure if you know of him.” Cassian stared at Bodhi.

     “Galen Erso, the scientist?” Bodhi nodded.

     “Yes, he’s working on something, that I don’t know the full details of because it’s far above my security clearance. But he entrusted his message to me to give to someone in particular. But when I did some research into them, I really didn’t think the message would be safe in their hands.” Cassian felt a slight headache coming on.

     “Bodhi, who were you meant to deliver the message to?” The pilot started to fidget with the box in his hands.

     “Saw Gerrera.” Cassian blinked at him. Oh.

    “And you felt the message would be better with me?” Bodhi stopped fidgeting and placed the box gently in Cassian’s hands.

     “Without a doubt. Whatever is on there is important enough for Galen to want to try and convince me to defect to deliver it. I know it’s not safe with Gerrera and his Partisans. But I know you’ll make sure it gets to the Rebellion.” Bodhi was gazing at him with utter conviction. Cassian could only stare back at him.

     “Even after all these years, you believe in me that much?” Bodhi offered him a gentle smile.

     “Always.” They gazed at each other for a few moments before they were interrupted by a loud series of beeps. Bodhi tore his eyes away from Cassian and cleared his throat.

    “This brings me to the second thing I have to show you.” Bodhi walked to a closed door. He pushed a button and the door slid open. A short, mottled, black and red droid rolled out, beeping angrily in binary. The small droid began bumping at Bodhi’s feet, pushing him backwards. Bodhi raised his hands in the air.

     “Cue, I’m sorry! I know we were meant to be back earlier. We were talking and the weather held us up. . .  . .” The droid clearly wasn’t having it, as red lights flashed on it’s head plating. Cassian felt utterly confused and he most certainly had a headache.

    Bodhi bent down to the droid  and rubbed it gently on it’s side. After a few moments the red lights turned green and it backed away to turn and face Cassian. Bodhi stood up, brushing off his knees as he did so.

     “Cassian this is Cue. Or rather QT4T, my droid. Cue, this is Cassian Andor.” The droid left Bodhi’s side to wheel around Cassian. While it surveyed him, Cassian looked from it to Bodhi.

     “There is no way this droid is sanctioned by the Empire.” Cue flashed orange lights at him and then rolled back over to Bodhi. The other man looked down at his droid  fondly.

     “Of course not. I built him from the circuits up, using whatever spare parts I could find. Whenever one of the Imperial officers comes to do a spot check of my ship, Cue is very good at hiding.” The droid flashed green. Cassian looked between the pair of them.

     “Your droid is the other thing you wanted to show me?” Bodhi huffed a laugh and Cue beeped along with him.

     “No. As great as Cue is, it’s what he’s been guarding while I was away. Hold on, I’ll be right back.” Bodhi walked into the other room, which Cassian could see now, was a small sleeping cabin. Cue beeped and flashed blue.

     Bodhi returned with a small bundle in his arms. A small bundle that was wriggling. A small bundle that as Bodhi came closer, Cassian could see was a human baby. Cassian gaped at them.

     “You have a baby?” Bodhi glanced between the baby, the droid and Cassian.

     “Well, he’s mine now.” Cassian suddenly felt like he was hit head on by a fast-moving speeder.

     “You stole a baby?” Bodhi winced.

     “Technically, I stole him back. Cassian was suddenly wary.

     “Stole him back from whom, exactly? Bodhi suddenly turned fierce and Cue again flashed red.

     “The Empire,” Bodhi seethed. Cassian was speechless as Bodhi pressed on. “They’re starting a new program. They’re no longer satisfied with recruiting Stormtroopers the usual way. Now they want to take children from their homeworlds and condition them.” Cassian felt sick to his stomach. This was information his superiors needed to know. But what was to be done about Bodhi, his droid and a baby? Cassian scrubbed a hand across his face.

     “When did you steal him?” Bodhi looked down at the boy, who had started to fidget in his arms. Bodhi offered the baby one of his fingers. The baby grasped it and giggled. Cassian felt something crack in his chest at the sight. Bodhi looked back up at him.

    “He’s been with us for a week. There were so many babies there, Cassian. They didn’t even give them names, just serial numbers. I couldn’t save them all. But I could save him.” Bodhi stepped closer to Cassian, the baby boy in his arms burbling. “Will you help us?”

     Cassian gazed into Bodhi’s hopeful, determined face. He glanced at the baby boy in his arms, whose large, dark eyes mirrored the man holding him. Cassian looked down at the small droid on the ground next to them.

     Captain Cassian Andor could never go back to the boy he was at sixteen. He was sure Ensign Bodhi Rook couldn’t either. They had both seen and done things that neither of those boys could ever have imagined. Rebellions were built on hope, he firmly believed that. But he never spared any of that hope for himself. Maybe with Bodhi, he could.

 

* * *

     Cassian glanced down at his chrono as he walked out of the base, waving goodnight to his fellow Command officers and Kay as he did so. It was a long day and he just wanted to get home. Really, he just wanted to see the people that would be there waiting for him.

     Home was now a large double-story house off base. He had been granted the sizable accommodations due to the number of people (plus one small droid with a huge personality) that needed to reside there. It was a brisk five minute walk and then he was opening the front door.

     He entered and was about to announce his presence, when he heard a familiar giggle and then a shushing sound coming from the direction of his living room sofa. Shutting the door, he turned to see Haleema sitting cross-legged on the couch with a datapad perched on her lap. Her hair was adorned with small white flowers. She held a finger up to her lips and motioned for him to come closer.

     Cassian glanced down to see his son doing a poor job of pretending to be asleep on the floor. Not only was the boy breathing too fast but his small toes kept wiggling on the thick carpet. Cassian knelt down to tousle the boy’s dark curls.

     “What a shame he’s asleep Auntie Leema, I had hoped for some cuddles after a long day at work.” Before Haleema could respond, Bodhi popped his head out from the kitchen.

     “It is a real shame. Dinner is ready and I was planning on having Bantha ice milk sundaes for dessert but I guess those can wait until tomorrow.” Cassian stood and pressed a kiss to his husband’s lips. They both smiled as their son came and stood between them.

     “Daddy, Papa, I was just trickin’ you. I’m not sleeping!” Haleema laughed as she scooted around them into the kitchen.

    “Amazing! Now let’s eat, I’m hungry.” Cassian bent down and scooped his son up into his arms. Bodhi nuzzled the boy’s cheek. The three of them turned to Haleema and spoke in unison.

   “You’re always hungry.”

* * *

 

     When Cassian was finished cleaning up the remnants of bathtime, he bid Cue and Haleema a goodnight. He poked his head into his son’s bedroom door to watch his husband reading as the boy began to doze. Even after seven years, Cassian had a hard time believing that he was worthy of the life he had now. He could never have imagined that a fateful meet-up on a rainy day in a cantina on the Outer Rim would lead to him having a family of his own.

     He hadn’t noticed Bodhi standing beside him until the other man pulled him in for a hug. Cassian smiled into his husband’s hair. They both jumped as there was a cry from the bedroom. Cassian rushed in with Bodhi on his heels. Cassian leaned over the bed.

     “What’s wrong, Sweetheart?” His son put one of his small hands in Cassian’s.

     “I forgot to say goodnight to you and Daddy,” he sniffled. Cassian smiled down at him.

     “It’s alright, Love. You can say it now.” Together, he and Bodhi tucked their son in and kissed him goodnight. He smiled up at them.

     “Goodnight Daddy. Goodnight Papa.” Bodhi flicked on the nightlight as Cassian turned off the bedroom lights. Bodhi pressed a kiss to the boy’s forehead.

     “Goodnight Darling.” Bodhi took Cassian’s hand as they stepped out of the room.

     Cassian gave his husband’s hand a gentle squeeze as he leaned back in to the room to say, “Goodnight Finn.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, did I mention the story was extremely canon divergent? ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. It was fun to write. I'm about 92.7% less intimidated to write more non-au fic.
> 
> For those who like name meanings like I do, I picked Pakistani names for Bodhi's mother and sister. Rania means "Queen" and Haleema means "gentle and patient" and as it's the exact opposite of who Haleema Rook is, well it amused me at least. :D
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr as [colettebronte](https://colettebronte.tumblr.com)


End file.
